SML Suck My Life
by P3E
Summary: Paige and Billie call on their ancestors to resurrect Prue. When spell time comes, Piper & Phoebe attack hard, sucking the life force from every spirit present. FULL EPISODE! PLS RATE AND REVIEW! MORE TO COME SOON :


**Ep. 16 SML (Suck My Life) **

**Teaser**

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. Piper and Phoebe sit together talking quietly as Deven enters. _

Deven: By what authority do you summon me to a council?

Piper: Can it.

Deven: Excuse me?

Piper: Phoebe and I are bored.

Deven: I don't understand…

Piper: We want to go topside…stir up a little trouble before we end everything.

Phoebe: I'm tired of being stuck down here like moles. A girl needs sunlight.

Deven: Our plan is time sensitive.

Piper: Don't worry. It won't take long.

Deven: I'll never understand…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she takes her place by Piper's side._

Phoebe: You'll never understand what?

Deven: You revel in the pain, not the kill. You toy with your victims, watch them suffer and then let them go so that they can try to destroy you.

Piper: Try being the operative word…

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she smiles._

Piper: We do it simply because it's fun. You're so quick to kill that you miss the despair and pain that come before it. Stick with us and you might actually learn a thing or two.

Deven: We are close, so close, to achieving our goal. Why do you wish to jeopardize that?

Phoebe: They can't stop us. If this is our last hurrah on this earth we want to make it good. Besides what kind of sisters would we be if we didn't leave the family with a little parting gift?

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She takes Phoebe's hand. _

Piper: Let's party.

_Cut to: a view of the women as they begin to exit._

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic. Paige sits speaking with Leo and Henry._

Paige: What other choice do we have Leo? The Angel of Destiny herself said that we would need Prue, how do you know this isn't what she meant?

Leo: I'm not saying it's a bad idea Paige. I'm just asking how you expect to pull it off. We don't have the power.

Paige: What kind of power would we need?

Leo: A lot more than you have. You're one third of the power of three, the boys still don't have their powers, and Billie…

Henry: Is a wreck.

Paige: Henry.

Henry: What? She is. Pretending anything different isn't going to help us right now.

Paige: What about Josias?

Leo: You really want him anywhere near this?

Paige: Honestly I can't stand the sight of him but if it will help to get my sister back which will hopefully in turn get my other sisters back then I will be happy to work with him.

Leo: Then sure he can chip in but only so much. You need Charmed power.

Paige: Well I don't have it!

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she stands and stalks away. After a moment she turns back to Leo._

Paige: The Elders said it was possible Leo, so don't sit there with every reason why it's not. We have to do this.

Henry: Ok. What about duplicating yourselves again?

Paige: No. It was painful and annoying.

Henry: Potions to double your power?

Leo: It doesn't work that way. It'll take more than Paige's powers.

Paige: I could go back in time.

Leo: To do what?

Paige: Find a way to harvest my sister's powers and bring them back with me so I could use them myself…

Leo: Now you're reaching.

Paige: Leo.

Leo: I understand you Paige. I do, but we have to be realistic. Come on.

Paige: We're running out of time.

Leo: I know.

_Cut to: a view of Josias as he runs into the attic. He carries a scrying crystal and map with him._

Josias: We've got trouble. Your sisters have surfaced and they're headed this way.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1 **

_Cut to: a view of the attic. Josias kneels beside Paige scrying for Piper and Phoebe while Leo and Henry look on._

Paige: How do you know they're coming here?

Josias: I could sense that something was coming…something evil.

Henry: And they're the only evil that wants us.

Paige: Not necessarily.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks on as the crystal refuses to drop in Josias' hands. She pushes him out of the way and takes the crystal._

Paige: Let me do it.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she scries. A moment later the crystal drops onto the map._

Paige: That's P3.

Leo: Piper.

Henry: What is she doing there?

Leo: I have no idea, but I'm going to find out.

Paige: No, Leo. It's too dangerous.

Leo: I'll be fine Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he rushes out of the attic. Paige stands to stop him just as the crystal begins to circle over the map once more._

_ Cut to: a view of Henry. He rushes out to Leo and manages to catch him on the staircase._

Henry: Hey. What about what we talked about? The baby…

Leo: I've taken care of it already. Coop made the call.

Henry: Ok. Good luck man.

_Cut to: a view of Leo and Henry as they go their separate ways. Henry re-enters to find Paige and Josias looking at where the crystal has dropped on the map._

Josias: Where is that?

Paige: The Bay Mirror…Phoebe's job.

Josias: They've split up.

Henry: There are innocent people there.

Paige: I have to go.

Josias: And what if this is just a ruse to get you to leave the manor? This house holds a lot of power; do you want it vulnerable to them?

Paige: Damn it.

Henry: And Billie's here too. Someone has to be here to protect her.

Paige: Josias get Coop. Tell him to go after Phoebe.

Henry: I'll go with you.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She shoots Henry a look._

Henry: Someone has to look out for Wyatt and Chris.

Paige: All right. Just please be careful.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He steps forward to kiss his wife before orbing out with Josias. _

_Cut to: a view of the P3 parking lot and then to an empty, interior shot of the club._

_Cut to: a view of Leo slowly descending the stairs looking out for Piper. He makes it to the stage area just before she appears behind him._

Piper: Hello lover.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he quickly whips around to face her._

Leo: What are you doing here Piper?

Piper: I got a little homesick.

Leo: I doubt that. You should leave.

Piper: Is that a threat?

Leo: No. You have no business here anymore.

Piper: All of my business used to be here, and from the looks of things business is still booming.

Leo: It got a little rough when all of this mess started, but the managers have been great.

Piper: I've got a great team.

Leo: You had a great team.

Piper: See, now, why do you have to be like that?

Leo: You're planning to destroy the world Piper. How else am I supposed to be?

Piper: I'm your wife.

Leo: Not anymore. She's dead and you're just the thing that killed her.

Piper: Then shouldn't you be scared? What makes you think I won't kill you?

_Cut to: a view of the backdoor opening making way for the manager Crystal to enter the club. She pauses as she sees Piper attack Leo, back handing him so that he flies across the room. She ducks out of sight._

Leo: You won't kill me. I'm the father of your children.

Piper: What makes you think I give a damn about them or you?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she kicks Leo in the stomach repeatedly._

Piper: You're nothing to me Leo. Nothing!

Leo: Piper.

Piper: Oh no…please…don't Piper me. It's a little pathetic.

_Cut to: a view of Crystal as she watches Piper lift Leo by the neck and then slam him back down to the ground._

_ Cut to: a view of Leo as he coughs up blood. _

Piper: I'm over you Leo. I'm over the kids.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She kicks Leo in the face knocking him out cold._

Piper: I want a divorce.

_Cut to: a view of Crystal. She is shaking with fear that she'll be seen as Piper exits the club. As soon as the coast is clear she darts to Leo's side, pulling out her cell phone and dialing 911._

Crystal: Yes! Please, I need some help. Send an ambulance…

_Cut to: a blackout_

_ Sound over: an ambulance siren_

_ Cut to: a view of the Bay Mirror. _

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She struts through the doors and makes her way to her office. On her desk is tons of paperwork and behind it sits a woman she doesn't recognize._

Phoebe: Who the hell are you?

Elise: (voice over) You're replacement.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She turns to see Elise standing in the doorway glaring at her._

Elise: My God Phoebe, where the hell have you been?

Phoebe: None of your business.

Elise: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Ugh save it Elise. Just tell that bitch to get out of my chair.

Elise: It's not your chair anymore Phoebe, not your office.

_Cut to: a view of Elise. She raps her knuckle on the door. Phoebe's name has been replaced with another and it now reads "Amber Cook."_

Phoebe: You gave my job away?

Elise: You walked away! You have been gone for weeks. You left without so much as a word Phoebe, and I tried to hold out for as long as I could.

Phoebe: I think you've pissed me off.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She follows Elise as she stalks into the bullpen._

Elise: I'm sorry Phoebe. I told you I had a business to run.

Phoebe: Yep, you've definitely pissed me off.

Elise: If you need a recommendation for another job I'll be happy to give you one, but you no longer work here.

Phoebe: You think I need your lousy recommendation! You're going to need a lot more than that when I get through with you.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She menacingly steps up to Elise but stops short when she sees Coop appear at the front door. _

_Cut to: a view of Elise as Phoebe whispers in her ear._

Phoebe: On second thought… you have no idea how lucky you just got.

_Cut to: a view of Elise. She watches Phoebe leave the office. _

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she approaches Coop in the hallway._

Phoebe: Well look who it is.

Coop: Phoebe…

_Cut to: a view of Coop he holds his hands up to Phoebe as she gets closer. She completely catches him off guard by jumping into his arms and passionately kissing him._

_ Cut to: a view of an uncertain Coop. Just as he begins to put his arms around her, Phoebe steps back and knocks him hard in the face. Coop stumbles back and hits the wall hard._

Phoebe: Missed that lovin'…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She kicks Coop in the head just as Elise storms out of the doors of the bullpen._

Elise: What on earth is going on out here?

Phoebe: Just havin' a little fun.

Elise: Phoebe you need to leave now before I call security.

Phoebe: That…would not be in your best interest…or theirs. Speaking of your best interests though…I think I've changed my mind about you.

_Cut to: a view of Elise. She looks horrified as she spies Coop bruised, bleeding, and slumped against the wall._

Elise: My God Phoebe. What have you done?

Phoebe: The same thing I'm going to do to you.

Elise: What?

_Cut to: a view of Elise. She backs away as Phoebe advances on her._

Phoebe: Do your co-workers a little favor and try not to scream. Although it'd be fun for me, I don't think you'd like it if they got in the middle of this would you?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She reaches Elise and tenderly puts a hand on her cheek._

Phoebe: No. Let's just keep this between you and me.

_Cut to: a blackout_

_ Cut to: a view of the manor._

_ Cut to: a view of Billie lying in Phoebe's bed. She has managed to shower but is dressed in over-sized sweats and looks as if she hasn't moved in hours._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe's door opening and Paige peeking her head inside._

Paige: Can I come in 

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She enters and moves to sit by Billie's feet._

Paige: How're you doing?

Billie: Everything hurts…I don't know how you do this.

Paige: I didn't know he meant that much to you. He was a great kid, but I thought you were just friends…

Billie: No. He loved me…he saved me.

Paige: Did you love him too?

_Cut to: a view of Billie. Her face twists as she begins to cry again. She covers her face and nods._

Paige: Oh Billie.

Billie: I can't be here if he's not. I can't…without him.

Paige: I've felt that way before. When Kyle died…it was bad.

Billie: You have Henry.

Paige: Yes, but there was a time when I thought I was losing him too. I didn't think I would make it.

Billie: How did you?

Paige: My family. You hold onto that and never let go.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She wipes her face and slowly sits up._

Billie: They're gone.

Paige: Not all of them. I still have Henry, Leo, Coop, and the boys. I have my little bug…I draw strength from them when I can. I also have you.

Billie: Yeah?

Paige: We have to be each other's family now Billie. We can find a way together.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she nods. _

Paige: You know it'll never be ok that he's gone, but eventually, it does get better.

Billie: Ok.

_Sound over: the doorbell ringing_

Paige: Come with me.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she pulls Billie up off of the bed._

_ Cut to: a view of Paige and Billie as they reach the front door and open it. On the other side stands Eve, the gypsy._

Eve: Paige! It's so good to see you. Long time huh?

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Billie as they glance at each other. _

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 1 **

**ACT 2**

_Cut to: a view of the manor. Paige and Billie stand with Eve just inside the front doors. _

Paige: Uh, Eve…what are you doing here?

Eve: I was told that I should stop by.

Paige: Who told you that? Look…I'm sorry but this isn't a good time.

Billie: I'm sorry, but who is this again?

Eve: I'm sorry. My name is Eve.

Paige: She helped Piper while she was pregnant with Wyatt and taught Phoebe and me to be her midwives.

Billie: Really?

Paige: But Eve it's really not a good time right now.

Eve: I heard you were pregnant and needed help, Paige.

Paige: I don't. Really, I'm…

Billie: Actually, Eve…

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she reaches for Eve and pulls her further into the house. _

Billie: I think you are exactly what Paige needs.

Paige: Billie.

Billie: You know, Eve, Paige has been dealing with a lot of stress lately and she hasn't been taking care of herself or the baby the way she should.

Eve: I see.

Paige: Billie…

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She watches as Billie and Eve continue speaking as if she hasn't spoken._

Billie: She hasn't gone to the doctor once and has been fighting a lot. She needs your help.

Eve: That's why I'm here.

Billie: Actually, you could help me while you're here too.

Paige: Billie.

Eve: Help you what?

Billie: Teach me to Paige's midwife.

Paige: Ok, no! Stop it. Stop it right there.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she steps in and separates Billie and Eve._

Paige: Are you kidding me? No. You are not going to be my midwife and, thank you for coming Eve, but you are not staying. I'm fine and I'm having this baby in a hospital.

Eve: You sound like your sister. Where is your sister?

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He hearts into the manor holding Elise in his arms. Both are bruised and bloody as a result of Phoebe's beating. _

Coop: Paige, help us. Phoebe attacked us.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He moves into the parlor and places Elise onto the couch._

_ Cut to: a view of Billie. She ushers Eve into the parlor as Paige follows closely behind Coop._

Billie: That's a long story. The bottom line is…well, they're not on our side anymore.

Eve: Oh.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she kneels over Elise. Coop stands beside her._

Paige: How are we going to explain this to her when she wakes up?

Coop: Isn't that the least of our worries Paige? Phoebe almost killed her. She's seen everything already.

Paige: That still doesn't change the fact that when she wakes up we're going to have to tell her something.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she places her hands over Elise's chest and begins to heal her. _

_Cut to: a view of the hospital. _

_Cut to: a view of Leo's room. Crystal leans on the doorframe speaking to a police officer while his partner stands behind him. _

Officer: You said she threw him across the room?

Crystal: I've told you this a dozen times already. Why won't you people believe me?

Officer: It's…well…

Crystal: Look, I don't care if you believe me or not. The proof is lying there in the hospital bed.

Officer: Ok. Well the woman in question, uh…

_Cut to: a view of the officer as he flips through his notepad._

Crystal: Piper. Piper Halliwell.

Office: Right, Ms. Halliwell has disappeared without a trace. There's nothing more we can do here.

Crystal: Are you kidding me?

Office: Ma'am…

Crystal: You…you see him lying there. He was half dead when you got to the club! I…I watched her do this to him and that's the best you can do?

Officer: Please ma'am. We have our investigators going through the scene at the club, but until Ms. Halliwell is found…

Crystal: Yeah, there's nothing you can do.

_Cut to: a view of the officer as he nods to his partner, dismissing him._

Officer: Please let us know if there is anything that we can do for you.

_Cut to: a view of Crystal._

Crystal: There is one thing.

_Cut to: a view of Crystal. She spins to face Leo lying unconscious in the hospital bed. She studies him for a moment, debating with herself._

Officer: Ma'am?

_Cut to: a view of Crystal as she turns back to face the policeman._

Crystal: They have children… Piper and Leo, they have to little boys.

Officer: Do you know where they are?

Crystal: No, but someone should find them.

Officer: Ok, we'll send someone over to investigate immediately.

Crystal: You're going to need to do more than that. I think they're in danger.

Officer: Ok…

Crystal: You should connect me with Child Protection Services.

_Cut to: a view of the officer as he nods solemnly. _

_ Cut to: a view of Crystal. _

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of Elise. She sits at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige as she prepares her a cup of tea. Paige finishes and then places the cup in front of Elise before taking a seat across the table from her. _

Paige: Are you ok?

_Cut to: a view of Elise. She reaches for the cup of tea and takes a small sip._

Elise: No.

Paige: I…do you want to talk about it?

Elise: No.

Paige: Ok…um…well just know what Phoebe…she hasn't been herself lately. She was just a little cranky when you saw her.

_Cut to: a view of Elise glaring at Paige._

Paige: Ok then.

Billie: (voice over) Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she and Eve enter the kitchen._

Billie: Can we talk to you for a sec?

Paige: Not now Billie.

Billie: Oh, come on Paige, it's not about that. Just come talk to us please.

Paige: Fine.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she excuses herself from the table and joins Billie and Eve out in the conservatory._

Paige: What?

Billie: Eve and I figured it out.

Paige: What? How to be a bigger pain in my ass?

Billie: Yeah that and…how to bring back Prue. We need the ancestors.

Paige: Excuse me?

Eve: Do you remember before, how you helped me gain power from my ancestors to defeat Orin? I think your ancestors can help you also.

Billie: I think it's exactly what we need. The ancestors give us that extra power boost and help usher Prue's spirit back from…the beyond…or whatever. Isn't that brilliant?

Paige: Why are you so excited about this?

Billie: For once things are starting to look up, you know, after…this gives me something to look forward to. We could do this. We could bring Prue back, and she's bound to have the answers we need.

Paige: That's not a guarantee.

Billie: It's a hell of a lot better than the nothing we've got though right?

Eve: I have to believe that I was brought here for more than just the opportunity to help you with your pregnancy. Please, let me help you.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she takes a deep breath._

Paige: All right, fine.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Eve as they jump excitedly and head for the attic._

Paige: Just keep it quiet. Elise will have a fit if she finds out what you're doing.

_Cut to: a view of Josias. He orbs in with Henry, Wyatt and Chris just as Billie and Eve disappear from view._

Paige: Josias. What are you doing here?

Henry: We didn't have a choice.

_Cut to: a view of Chris in Henry's arms. He bounces joyfully as he reaches for his aunt. _

Paige: Hi!

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She takes Chris in her arms and reaches down to stroke Wyatt's hair as he hugs her legs._

Paige: What do you mean you didn't have a choice? What's going on?

Josias: I can't find Leo.

Paige: What do you mean? He went to find…oh God.

Henry: What?

Paige: Coop showed up a while ago with Elise. They were hurt pretty badly. P-H-O-E-B-E.

Josias: I have to find him, but I can't watch them while I do it.

Paige: What about the Elders?

Josias: They're concerned with their own safety Paige. They don't have time to protect a family of innocents. I'll be back as soon as possible.

Paige: Ok.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She rocks Chris on her hip, watching as Josias orbs out. _

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He gazes at his wife for a moment smiling._

Paige: What?

Henry: Seeing you like this…with the babies…it's nice.

Paige: Yea?

Henry: Yeah.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he kisses Paige's swollen belly. _

Henry: I'm excited for ours. Aren't you?

Paige: More nervous than anything really. These boys have been through so much already and Wyatt's only four.

Henry: And they're turning out great…our little bug will too.

Paige: You're right.

_Cut to: a view of Elise. She glances up just as Coop enters the kitchen._

Coop: How are you feeling? You look better.

Elise: Sit down.

Coop: Ok…

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he takes the seat across from Elise. _

Coop: What's going on?

Elise: That's what I want to know. I remember everything. I saw Phoebe knock you clear across the room without touching you, lift you off the ground with one hand.

Coop: Um…

Elise: Something is going on here…all of the family emergencies that no one could explain to me. I always knew that there was something.

_Cut to: a view of Coop growing more nervous by the second._

Elise: …and you're going to tell me what it is.

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3 **

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic. Eve and Billie kneel side by side. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie watching Eve as she tries to remember how she summoned the ancestors of her family._

_ Cut to: a view of Paige as she rushes into he attic. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie glancing up at Paige._

Billie: What's up?

Paige: Trouble. Leo is in the hospital.

_Cut to: a view of Eve as she looks up to Paige. _

Eve: What?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. _

Paige: Josias just told me. I've got to get over there. I have to heal him.

Billie: Where's Josias?

Paige: He disappeared again. I can't wait for him.

Billie: You shouldn't go alone Paige. What if Piper and Phoebe find you?

Coop: (voice over) We've got trouble.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Eve getting to their feet._

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She turns to face Coop. He stands in the attic doorway next to Henry who holds Chris in his arms. _

_ Cut to: a view of Wyatt standing by Coop's legs. _

Paige: What is it?

Coop: Elise remembers Phoebe attacking her. She wants answers.

Paige: Of course she does.

Billie: Just make something up…

Coop: Like what? She wants answers as in an exclusive for her paper.

Eve: Oh no.

Paige: That can't happen.

Coop: Well if you have any ideas…

Henry: Leaving her alone downstairs probably wasn't the best one. She could find anything down there.

Paige: Ok! Here's what's going to happen. Coop, Henry, get Elise out of this house. Say anything, just get her far away from where she could potentially discover anything about us.

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He shoots a quick look at Henry before shooting out of the attic. _

_ Cut to: a view of Henry. He places Chris on the floor next his brother and exits as well. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She turns to face Billie and Eve. _

Paige: Billie, you and I are going to the hospital to see about Leo. We've got to get him out of there.

Billie: What about the boys?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She plucks Chris from his spot on the floor and places him into Eve's arms. _

Paige: You wanted to help right?

Eve: Yes but…

Paige: Here's your chance. Please.

Eve; All right.

Paige: I'll set the crystals up downstairs. You should be safe until we get back.

Eve: Ok.

Paige: Let's go Billie.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Billie. They quickly exit the attic leaving Eve in the attic looking awkwardly Chris and Wyatt. _

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld._

_ Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. They enter to find Deven attempting the ritual again. To their amusement, it's still not working. _

Phoebe: Problem darling?

Deven: No.

Phoebe: Ooh testy…

Piper: You still don't know why it won't work?

Deven: I know why. The primates that banished also stripped part of my power.

Piper: We're here.

Deven: You're inadequate power is useless to me witch without the Power of Three.

Piper: Well we can't get the Power of Three so you're going to have to work with what you've got.

Deven: I have nothing! I have been abandoned here on this awful planet with vermin like you. My power has dwindled which has placed us in equal standing. Torture…

_Cut to: a view of Deven as she paces away dejected. _

Deven: This…this is hell.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Piper as they glance at each other._

Phoebe: Why do I actually feel sorry for her?

Piper: I don't know but cut it out.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She approaches Deven and forces her to face her. _

Piper: Whine all you want. You're not getting out of here until you find the power to complete the ritual. So that should be your concern.

Deven: I have already stated that I do not have the power.

Piper: Yeah I heard you. I also heard Andi say that this will take Charmed power.

Deven: I've already stated…

Piper: Shut up!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She moves to join Piper at her side._

Phoebe: Charmed power, not the Power of Three…

Piper: Exactly.

Phoebe: Now the only question is how do we get it?

Piper: I think it's time we went back home Pheebs. What do you think?

Phoebe: Excellent.

_Cut to: a view of Deven. Her faces shifts from a look of despair to one of slight hope._

_ Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they smile cruelly. _

_ Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of Eve. She sits on the floor singing a song with the boys. Chris is in her lap and Wyatt is in front of her. _

_Sound over: a knock at the front door _

Eve: Coming! Ok…

_Cut to: a view of Eve. She puts Chris on the floor and goes to answer the door. _

_ Cut to: a view of Eve. She opens the door to see two police officers standing behind a woman in a suit. _

Eve: Can I help you?

Woman: Is this the Halliwell residence?

Eve: It is.

_Cut to: a view of the woman. She hands Eve a slip of paper. _

_Cut to: a view of Eve reading the notice._

Eve: What is this?

Woman: A court document authorizing the removal of Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Christopher Perry Halliwell from this residence until further notice.

Eve: I don't… You're a social worker?

Woman: Yes. Can you tell me where the children are please? Are they here?

Eve: I…

_Cut to: a view of the woman. She nods to the officers behind her and they quickly move past Eve into the house. _

_Cut to: a view of Eve. She runs after them. _

Eve: No! You can't do this!

Officer: I'm sorry ma'am. Court orders.

_Cut to: a view of a police officer picking Chris up into his arms as his partner plucks Wyatt from the floor. _

_Cut to: a view of Eve. She tries to pull Chris out of the officers arms, but he is too strong. _

Eve: Stop! They're safe. You can't…

Woman: Please refrain or I'll have no choice but to have you arrested.

_Cut to: a view of Eve. She watches helplessly as the officers take Wyatt and Chris, who cries loudly, out of the house. _

Eve: But…

Woman: I'm sorry.

Eve: Can we get them back?

Woman: I don't…

Eve: Can we get them back!

Woman: That's for the family court to decide. Again, I'm sorry.

_Cut to: a view of Eve. She glares at the woman as she retreats from the house. Once the door slams shut, Eve rushes to the phone and dials a number. _

_Cut to: a view of the hospital. _

_ Cut to: a view of Billie. She stands at the door of Leo's hospital room looking out for anyone coming as Paige finishes healing Leo. _

Leo: ….what happened…

Paige: Piper. She beat you up pretty badly.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. Paige helps him to slowly sit up. _

_ Cut to: a view of Billie. She joins the two by the side of the hospital bed._

Paige: Are you ok?

Leo: That's not a good question to ask right now Paige.

Paige: Right, sorry.

Billie: Um…Leo you should know…

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He looks up for Billie to finish her sentence but she is unable to._

Leo: What?

Paige The police…they're looking for Piper. They're prepared for you to press charges against her for assault.

Leo: Tell them I won't do that.

Billie: Leo.

Leo: What are they going to do Billie? More people will get hurt if they try to catch her. She's our responsibility.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She jumps as her phone rings in her pocket. She stands and answers the call._

Paige: Hello? Eve…

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She sinks back down to the bed. _

Paige: Oh my god…

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She hangs up the phone and stares out into space._

Billie: Paige?

Paige: We have to get home. Now.

_Fade to black _

_Cut to: an evening view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie, Paige, Eve and Leo sitting at the dining room table._ _For a while no one speaks but instead let the despair on their faces speak for them. Leo's eyes are red from crying and he grips one of Chris' stuffed animals tightly in his hands. _

_ Cut to: a view of Billie sitting next to Eve. Billie's head is in her hands and Eve is unable to lift her head. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige rubbing her stomach, cradling the small child inside. She looks up in time to see Leo reach of the phone in the middle of the table._

_ Cut to: a view of Leo. Paige places her hand on top of his as it closes around the phone._

Paige: Leo…

_Cut to: a view of Leo, his shoulders sag. _

Paige: Don't do this.

Leo: I have to do something. They took my sons!

Paige: We have called everyone…everyone who could help us. We can't do more than we've already done.

Leo: I am their father Paige.

Billie: You can get them back.

Paige: Wait until Monday and we can…we can go to court and see what we can do. It's only a day away. Right now, we have to focus on the bigger problem. Can you do that?

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He shakes his head and begins to cry again._

Leo: I can't. I'm sorry.

_Cut to: a view of Eve and Billie. They watch as Leo removes himself from the table and walks out of the front door. _

Billie: Should we go after him?

Paige: No.

Eve: I'm so sorry.

Paige: Eve.

Eve: I shouldn't have let them go.

Billie: You had no choice. This isn't your fault.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands._

Paige: We have to go. We still have work to do.

Billie: Paige…

Paige: I know Billie. Piper has a lot to answer for, but we still have to save her. She's never given up on me.

_Cut to: a view of Billie staring down into her hands. _

Billie: She gave up on me.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She silently looks away from Billie._

Paige: Eve?

_Cut to: a view of Eve. She casts a quick look towards Billie before following Paige up to the attic._

_ Cut to: a view of Billie. She sighs and then reluctantly makes her way to the attic._

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4 **

_Cut to: a view of the manor._

_Cut to: an overhead view of Paige, Billie, and Eve in the attic holding hands in a circle. They close their eyes as they chant together._

Billie: Elsie, Janice, Terrance, Christy…

Eve: Meriza, Tariza, Lydia, Sherie…

Paige: Penelope, Patricia, Laura, and Grace…

Billie: …witches and gypsies…

Eve: …stand strong beside us…

Paige: …come to us now through time and space.

_Cut to: a view of white lights appearing all around the three women as their ancestors appear in the attic._

_ Cut to: a view of Billie, Eve, and Paige as they turn to face them._

_ Cut to: a view of Billie searching for Christy._

_ Cut to: a view of Eve smiling as she sees her mother._

_ Cut to: a view of the crowd parting as Patty and Grams step forward. _

Paige: Grams…

Grams: We know why we're here Paige. There's no time for chitchat. We have a witch to resurrect.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as her face lights up with renewed hope._

_ Cut to: a view of Prescott Street._

_ Cut to: a view of Elise. She stomps down the street back toward the manor while Coop and Henry follow helplessly behind her._

Henry: We have to do something.

Coop: Like what?

Henry: I have handcuffs.

Coop: Really?

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He raises his eyebrows as Coop considers the possibility._

Coop: No. We can't do that.

Henry: We can't let her expose Paige either. Use magic.

Coop: Trust me. Nothing I can do is going to work on her.

Henry: Get one of your magic friends…. whitelighters!

Coop: Fresh out of those.

Henry: Shut up for a second will you? Paige told me about a memory dust or something that can wipe someone's memories. We can use it on her…make her forget.

Coop: That's…not a bad idea actually. Stall her. I'll be back.

_Cut to: a view of Coop as he hearts out. _

_ Cut to: a view of Henry. _

Henry: Elise! Wait up!

_Cut to: a view of Henry running after Elise. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic._

_ Cut to: a view of the middle of the crowd where Grams, Patty, and Paige sit._

Paige: That's it?

Grams: That's it.

Patty: We've never done anything like this before. This is dark magick.

Grams: Yes.

Paige: There's no other option?

Patty: If you want to back out Paige, it's ok. We'll work with you to find another way.

Paige: We don't have time Mom…or another plan. It's ok. I can do this.

Patty: Mom, maybe you should explain this to everyone.

_Cut to: a view of Grams. She stands and claps to get everyone's attention._

Grams: Thank you everyone for coming. We have very important work to do so everyone needs to be on the same page.

Paige: We're going to perform a ritual that allows your spirit energy to be funneled into me.

Billie: Is that safe?

Paige: No.

Patty: Our energy would only be contained in Paige for a moment so that we can perform the second portion of the ritual that transfers the spirit energy into Charmed energy.

Eve: Then what?

Grams: The energy is sent to the Fates with a prayer that they use the energy to restore Prue.

Paige: It's risky and very, very dangerous, but this is the only way.

Billie: How do you know? How do you know this is the best plan?

Patty: It was given to us: Grams and me.

Billie: By whom?

Grams: You don't want to know.

_Cut to: a view of the ancestors. Most look around, some look uncertain. _

Paige: If anyone wants to leave, now is the time.

_Cut to: a view of everyone in the attic. No one budges.  
Cut to: a view of Eve. Her mother stands solidly behind her. _

Eve: We're ready.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She forces herself to look strong and sure despite the fear she feels._

_Cut to: a view of the conservatory. _

_ Cut to: a view of_ _flames shooting up from the ground as Piper and Phoebe appear. _

Piper: What's happening here?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She slowly steps away from her sister. _

Piper: Pheebs?

Phoebe: It's sad here.

Piper: What are you talking about?

Phoebe: Damn empath power. The sadness…it's overwhelming.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She pushes past Phoebe and heads for the staircase._

Piper: Ok focus, Phoebe, we have…

Phoebe: Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she turns to face Phoebe. _

Piper: What?

Phoebe: They're gone.

Piper: Phoebe, what are you…

Phoebe: Wyatt and Chris, they're gone.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She moves closer to Piper. _

Phoebe: The police came and took them. They won't let Leo have them.

Piper: You're lying. How do you know that?

Phoebe: I don't know. It's like my powers are joinimg into one big power. I can feel their pain so strongly I can almost taste it, Piper. This place is tainted with their thoughts. I can see everything.

Piper: Phoebe. Stop it.

Phoebe: I can't Piper! It hurts here. I have to go.

_Cut to: a view of Piper stepping forward to grab Phoebe by the arms. She shakes her._

Piper: Get it together! We're not here for that.

Phoebe: Can't you feel it Piper? Can't you feel…

Piper: No.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She lets go of Phoebe and turns away from her. _

Piper: I can't feel anything.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe standing behind Piper who is desperately trying not to cry. _

Piper: Let's go.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She flames up to the attic with Phoebe following close behind._

_Cut to: a view of the attic. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She is breathing heavily on her hands and knees with the ancestors, Billie, and Eve in a circle around her. They all reach in towards her as their energy is channeled into her. _

_ Cut to: a view of Grams and Patty on either side of Paige as she sweats and pants uncontrollably._

Patty: Mom…

Grams: Now, Patty, now…

_Cut to: a view of Patty and Grams closing their eyes and reaching towards the heavens. _

Patty: Powers that Be transform this energy, release and set Charmed Power free. Powers that Be transform this energy, release and set Charmed Power free. Powers that Be transform this energy, release and set Charmed Power free.

_Cut to: a view of Grams. She stands and places her hands on Paige's head while Patty continues to chant in the background._

Grams: Fates of life, goddesses of being and existence…we come to you now offering ourselves… asking for the gift of life. Return Prue to us. Let her walk, breathe, and live. We beg you dear Fates to accept our humble sacrifice. Bring Prue back to us! Bring Prudence back to us! Bring Prudence Halliwell back to us!

_Cut to: a view of everyone in the attic. They all duck as a violent wind rips through the attic and then surrounds Paige. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige, she jerks upward onto her knees letting loose an agonizing scream._

_ Cut to: a view of Billie and Eve, their faces twisted in horror. They both watch as a beam of light shoots out of Paige and into the sky. _

_ Cut to: a view of Patty. She moves to Paige, reaching for her as she collapses moments later onto the floor. _

Patty: Mom.

_Cut to: a view of Grams. She can only stare as Billie rushes forward to check Paige's pulse. _

Billie: She's alive. What the hell was that?

Grams: We told you it'd be dangerous.

_Cut to: a view of Paige lying unconscious in Patty's arms. _

Piper: (voice over) What the hell?

_Cut to: a view of everyone in the room. They turn to see Piper and Phoebe standing at the attic door. _

Piper: Grams, Mom?

Phoebe: Piper…we should get out of here.

Piper: No, we came here for a reason Phoebe.

Phoebe: Piper. I can't.

Piper: Fine. Then I will.

_Cut to: a view of Piper snapping her fingers. Out of nowhere a necromancer appears. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She grabs him by the neck. _

Piper: Thank you.

Necromancer: For what?

Piper: For your power.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She snaps his neck and the Necromancer dissipates. The remainders of his body are joined with Piper as she absorbs his power._

Piper: If you can run, you probably should.

_Cut to: a view of Piper's wicked smile._

_ Cut to: a view of the front doors of the manor. They burst open as Elise pushes her way inside. She stops short when Henry manages to get in front of her. _

Henry: Elise stop!  
Elise: Get out of my way.

Henry: Now you're breaking the law.

Elise: Are you kidding me? All of the things these women have been accused of over the years...I defended them. I wanted to kill anyone who spoke against Phoebe and now I find out it all might be true. I'm finding out just what they're up to and you can't stop me.

Henry: I can and I will.

Elise: What are you going to do, hit me? Go ahead and let's…

_Sound over: a loud crash coming from the attic._

Henry: Oh my god.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He runs up to the attic and Elise runs up after him._

_ Cut to: a view of Henry. He enters the attic a few steps ahead of Elise just in time to see Piper absorbing the essences of the last ancestors standing. Phoebe has Eve by the throat and Billie lies on the ground out cold a few feet a way from a still unconscious Paige. _

Elise: Oh my god.

Henry: Oh my god.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She turns to face Elise and Henry and then to face Phoebe._

Piper: Phoebe. Let her go.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She lets Eve's body drop to the ground._

Phoebe: Sorry baby.

Piper: We're done here.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. Piper smiles and flames out of the attic first. Phoebe follows her lead. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She begins to stir._

_ Cut to: a view of Elise. She moves to find a seat and Henry rushes to Paige's side. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige waking up, now in Henry's arms._

Paige: Did …did it work? Is Prue…. is she here?

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He shakes his head._

Paige: Henry…what happened?

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He is unable to find a way to answer Paige's questions._

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 4 **

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
